Nowadays, the integration degree of internet and electronic technologies is getting higher and higher. The intelligent and humanized requirements are also increased. The usage of mobile phones and products is becoming more and more popular, with attached functions of the mobile consumer electronics cover our living life. Multimedia is one of the most applied functions for consumer electronics, therefore how to improve user experience has become a great issue for the manufacturers. For example, the audio and video are system designs, and many manufacturers are limited by attaching better devices directly on their own product design. Such as spending more costly accessories to improve listening experience. Improving sound quality, increasing audio pitch and testing loads of indications are very complicated system engineering in the back end.
At present, the industrial design of mobile consumer electronics is getting thinner and thinner, and the requirements for speakers are getting higher as well. The ultra-thin products with small size, small power and small sound cavity design cause a great weakness of the sound quality output through the speakers, compared to the regular sound device and earphone. How to improve the output quality of the external sound has become an urgent problem to be solved.
Therefore, the related art needs to be improved and developed.